


Lucky

by Ms_Mushrooms (ShinyRed)



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/pseuds/Ms_Mushrooms
Summary: (Cedric x gender neutral reader)You've been friends with Cedric for years now, and you think it's time you changed that. Depending on how your plan goes, your friendship will definitely change, but will it be the change you're hoping for? Probably, considering the tags.Originally posted on my tumblr, so if you see this there don't worry, it's not stolen! Tis only me.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Lucky

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Cedric nearly had a heart attack. Did you really just say-

“I mean, think about it: we’ve been friends since we were children, don’t most childhood best friends have at least one kiss? Just to see if there’s something there we’ve somehow missed? Seems to be a rite of passage.”

...And apparently he had heard you right.

“I, uh…” Cedric slowly set down the glass jars he was working with--depending on where the conversation was going he may not want to be holding delicate objects--and turned to face you, leaning back against the edge of the table. He cleared his throat. "I-I, um. Well." Oh, of all the times for words to fail him.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at Cedric’s flustered reaction. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No! No no no, I-” Cedric stopped himself. How could he say that he really really wanted to kiss you without saying that he really really wanted to kiss you? He never expected to be presented with this opportunity. He had long ago resigned himself to having unreciprocated feelings. Could he have been wrong in his assumptions?

You stayed silent, hoping it would prompt him to continue.

“Um,” Cedric gulped. He had to tread carefully. He hadn’t the foggiest idea as to where this could possibly be going, but he had some ideas. He hoped those ideas were correct. Oh, he really _really_ hoped they were correct. “Not that I’d know much about the practices of young children and their friends, seeing as I have little experience with either of those things, but it does seem like such… experiments would… be…” Cedric trailed off, hoping you understood what he meant.

You cocked your head. He wasn’t saying no, but he wasn’t saying yes, either. You had to be certain.

“So,” you said, slowly stepping closer to Cedric, your hands clasped behind your back and a playful smirk on your face, “can I?”

Cedric’s heart beat faster and faster. The shortening distance between the two of you didn’t go unnoticed by the sorcerer. The dilation of your pupils didn’t go unnoticed, either. “Can you…?”

“Can I kiss you?” you asked, your eyes boring into Cedric’s.

Knees buckling, Cedric had to tighten his grip on the edge of the table to keep himself from collapsing. The two of you were so close, he couldn’t remember ever being this close.

He liked it.

You kept your eyes on Cedric’s, awaiting his answer. You braced yourself for a no, but you held out hope for a-

“Yes.”

With a pleased smile, you took the last step forward and pressed your lips to Cedric’s. Something seemed to spark inside you upon the contact. You leaned forward into the kiss, your hands resting on the table on either side of Cedric’s, effectively pinning him. You knew he could easily push you away if he so desired, but the way his lips moved against yours told you he desired no such thing.

Cedric was in heaven. He never imagined a kiss could make him feel like this. Maybe it was because it was his first, or maybe it was because he was kissing you, but either way he never wanted it to end. He wanted to keep kissing you until… he didn’t want to ever stop, actually. Maybe to breathe, he thought.

Cedric pulled away only for a moment, the both of you catching your breath before Cedric eagerly resumed the kiss, this time bringing one hand up to cradle the back of your head.

Every fiber of your being was screaming for you to touch Cedric, and to encourage him to touch you, but you fought the urge with every ounce of strength. This was his workshop, and with the number of times you witnessed Sofia or the other children barge in without warning, you didn’t want to risk it. You were already risking it enough with the kiss, especially with how heated it was getting. There would be other opportunities to indulge in your urges.

God, would there be other opportunities? Maybe you shouldn’t assume. This could very well be a one time occurrence, as much as you hated the thought. That was a worry for later, though. For the time being, you were focused on the kiss you and Cedric were sharing now. You took in every sensation; every touch, every sound. Being this close to Cedric meant you could better take in the way he had a faint smell of smoke mixed with the various magical plants and substances he was always exposed to. You loved it. It was so uniquely Cedric. It was far from the only aspect of Cedric you had an affinity for.

Speaking of, you could feel Cedric’s hand slip a little further down, resting on the back of your neck now. His fingers grazed against your skin, causing you to shiver. More times than you care to admit you had thought at length about those fingers. Those long, slender, nimble fingers…

You reminded yourself of the other occupants of the castle and their tendency to invite themselves in without announcing, derailing your train of dirty thoughts.

Breaking the kiss for a second time, the two of you basked in the moment, each of you trying to process everything that was happening, neither of you knowing what to say.

Thankfully, nothing needed to be said, because the sound of knocking at Cedric’s door startled the both of you out of your dazes.

In the blink of an eye you scrambled away from Cedric, standing several feet away, a safe distance, you assumed. Fixing your mussed hair, you looked to Cedric, who looked as if he were about to say something before the knocking came again.

With a frustrated huff, Cedric stormed over and yanked the door open with an annoyed “What?!”

To no surprise to you or to Cedric, Sofia stood there with her signature happy grin. She greeted Cedric and stepped past him to get inside, greeting you as well when she saw you. You returned the greeting, trying not to be annoyed by her presence. You were fond of Sofia, definitely more fond of her than Cedric was, but that didn’t stop you from loathing her timing in this moment.

“Mr. Cedric, do you have a spell that can multiply things? Amber and I don’t have enough-”

You tuned out what Sofia was saying, allowing your mind to drift back to the kiss. You suspected you would be reminiscing on that kiss for a while.

-

After Cedric finished assisting Sofia, he ushered her out the door, closing it maybe a little too quickly. He turned to you, still standing nearly motionless in the same spot. “Just our luck, hm?” he said with a hesitant chuckle.

You laughed as well, not out of nervousness, but because Cedric was right. Just your luck indeed. There was so much you wanted to say. You were getting increasingly worried that your actions had drastically changed your relationship with Cedric for the worst. You took a deep breath, gathering your courage. “Before Sofia showed up, you looked like you were about to say something.” It was more of a prompt than a statement. You wanted to know what Cedric was thinking, how he was feeling.

Cedric gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat, “I certainly never expected anything like that to ever happen between us.”

You nodded in understanding. “Would you believe me if I said the same?”

Cedric laughed nervously

You continued. “I don’t suppose you still consider me your friend?” Your eyes met his, and his expression was unreadable.

Thinking for a moment, Cedric shook his head. “No, I don’t think I wish to be your friend from now on.”

Your heart felt like it had just been stabbed. Several times. “Oh,” you said weakly, looking down in embarrassment. "I understand. I'm so sorry, Cedric, I shouldn't have-"

To your surprise, you felt Cedric come closer and take your hands in his own. You looked up in surprise and saw he had a smile on his face.

“I wish… to be more than friends. If that's all right with you?”

It took a moment for you to understand, but once you realized what Cedric said you gave him a playful but firm swat on the arm. "How could you?" You laughed as you scolded him, "That was an awful way to phrase it, probably the worst you could have chosen."

Cedric laughed loudly in response. "I couldn't help myself, I wanted to see how angry you'd get. Much angrier than I thought, I must say."

"Evil," you pouted, "you're a mean, evil man."

"And you're the one who kissed this evil man, so what does that make you?"

You couldn't suppress the smile that spread across your lips. "Very lucky, I think."


End file.
